Boardwalk Belly Licking (Ryuko x Ruby)
by Nui-the-Super-Lesbian
Summary: Ryuko and Ruby get down and dirty while stuck on a Ferris wheel.


"C'mon, can we go on it, Ryuko, please please please!" Ruby begged as she hopped up and down, clinging to Ryuko's toned but slim arm like a spoiled child. The two had spent the evening at the boardwalk at the local beach after a lovely day at the beach, both of them somewhat tanned from a fun day in the sun. Ruby was wearing a red and black bikini, one that kept her chest and butt covered but left the rest of her pale body exposed to the elements. Ryuko, however, had quite the opposite, save for color, as she was in a strapless little number that showed ample cleavage and rear.

"Ruby, I said no, alright," Ryuko groaned, "It'll be boring and cold up there, plus it looks way too slow…" The shorter girl pouted at her friend's unwillingness, making her lip quiver in order to persuade Ryuko with cuteness.

"But it looks like so much fun! I wanna see the whole beach from up there, and I wanna do it with you!" Miss Rose rubbed her soft cheek on the girl's forearm, much to its owner's annoyance.

"No and that's final!" Matoi growled, "Now c'mon, I wanna go find Yang and Satsuki." Her refusal made Ruby whine like a puppy, upset that she wasn't getting her way. Her smile turned into a devilish grin, however, when she remembered the one thing that could always persuade this tough as nails girl… Something so devilishly simple that nobody but her could have figured it out. She wrapped her arms around Ryuko's waist from behind, making the older girl stop dead in her tracks.

"If you don't ride the ferris wheel with me, I'll do that thing you hate," Ruby mewled, her voice full of mischievous intent that filled Ryuko with unparalleled fear.

"Y-You wouldn't…" The tough girl stuttered,completely petrified by whatever this adorable girl was threatening to do. Ruby didn't say a word, however, and she just dug her finger in Miss Matoi's bellybutton, making her squeal like a schoolgirl and tense up all over. Ruby's finger slowly massaged the inside, making the navel's owner whimper and quiver until she broke.

"FINE FINE FINE, I'll ride your stupid ferris wheel, just stop it!" The black and red haired girl barked, desperate to get this girl out of her tummy button. Ruby immediately removed her finger and smiled, skipping in front of Ryuko and grabbing her arm.

"Yay! C'mon, there's no line, so we can get right on!" Miss Rose said gleefully, dragging a very reluctant Ryuko behind her. She hated how easy it was for Ruby to exploit her secret weakness, although that was somewhat her fault since she never did anything about it. She would have slapped the bitch out of anyone who touched her navel, but she just couldn't bring herself to scold a cutiepie like Ruby. Plus it… it felt kinda good. There was no way in hell she'd ever admit that to somebody, but it did.

The two moved through the line with no trouble at all, and in under a minute they were ready to get on the ferris wheel. Ruby hopped in, bursting with excitement while Ryuco slowly climbed in, sitting on the opposite side of the car from Ruby and crossing her arms. The metal seat was cold and uncomfortable, making her shiver and shift in place. Perhaps going on the boardwalk in a bikini was a bad idea. Ruby, however, didn't seem to mind it one bit from the way smiled ear to ear and looked out the window with exhilaration, watching the ground slowly get further and further away from them as they ascended into the air. Matoi kept her eyes off the outside, however, and just stared at the girl across from her. Even if she didn't want to be here, there was something satisfying about seeing her act like this. That bikini she wore made her look cute as a button too. Sure it didn't show off what one would normally find eye catching, but the way it showed off her pale belly really drew Ryuko in. It was small and tight, despite the fact that her diet consisted of only chocolate chip cookies. The most alluring thing about it was her bellybutton, a tiny and shallow t-shaped innie that stretched and contorted with the movement of her stomach muscles. Ryuko wasn't exactly sure why, but she wanted to kiss it, just tenderly massaging it with her lips and tongue, pressing her lingua up against it and maybe even tickle it some as a sort of revenge for all the bellybutton poking she had received.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when the ferris wheel suddenly stopped at the top of it's arc. The car swung back and forth slightly in the air, freaking out little Ruby and mildly startling Ryuko. A few seconds after, a voice could be heard on some kind of loudspeaker. "We are sorry to inform you that the Ferris Wheel is experiencing technical difficulties and will be stopped for now. All riders are advised to remain calm and stay seated in their cars until the problem is fixed. We thank you for your cooperation."

"We're stuck?!" Ruby shouted, jumping out of her seat and looking down at the ground below them from the top, "I don't wanna be stuck up here, it's scary!" The girl whimpered and panicked, her head shifting around as she freaked out and irritated Ryuko.

"Just calm down, alright? If we sit tight and wait, they'll have it fixed in no time," Ryuko said calmly, annoyed by the sudden stop but managing to keep her composure as Ruby lost her shit.

"Ok… Ok… let's hope we're not up here for too long, heh heh…" The smaller girl whimpered, slowly lowering herself back down into her seat. Ryuko didn't answer, instead staring out the window into the night sky. Ruby shifted awkwardly around, her eyes wandering around the space in front of her and occasionally locking on Ryuko every so often. She had to admit, Miss Matoi was quite the looker, especially in that little number she had on. Her bikini body was fucking killer, like she could be a fucking supermodel with a bod like that! Even with those perky tits and those creamy thighs, and maybe even that cameltoe, they were nothing, NOTHING, compared to her belly. Oh sweet mother of God her belly was the most delicious looking thing she had ever laid eyes on, more delicious than really fancy expensive chocolate chip cookies! Her innie was the cherry on top of that sexy sundae, smooth and kinda deep but just shallow enough for it to fit the right amount of her finger in there. Whenever she poked it she could feel her pulse rush and her hands shake, it excited her like nothing else! But what she really wanted to do was lick it. Licking bellybuttons was actually a hobby of hers, one she would indulge in every night with Weiss, and Blake, and Yang. Except they were all asleep when she did it, there was no way they'd ever allow her to do it when they were awake. Luckily they were heavy sleepers, so she could get as rough as she wanted and never get caught. However, she longed for the chance to do it on someone who was awake, feedback gave her quite the thrill. There was no way she was gonna ask Ryuko that though, she would probably kill her or act all disgusted, and she didn't wanna lose her friend. But still, that bellybutton was sublime! She couldn't help but think about doing lewd things to i. Fantasizing about it made her extremely fucking wet as well, so much so that she had to cross her legs to hide her juices dripping through her bikini bottoms.

"Hey, Rubes, how long has it been?" Ryuko asked, derailing her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, it's uhh…" Ruby looked down at her wrist to check the time, as she had wore a watch in order to keep track of it just in case, "It's been about 5 minutes."

"Ugh… Great." The older girl growled, continuing to look out the side while sitting there in awkward silence. Ruby began to look out the side too, and when she wasn't paying attention Ryuko's eyes snapped right to her navel, eyeing it like a hawk. Whenever Ruby would even slightly take notice, Ryuko would turn right back to looking out the window, her face blushing red like crazy. Both of these ladies were very into the idea of fucking the other's navel silly. However, they were very uncomfortable with coming out to one another. And that just made shit get really awkward.

"Soooooo… That's a nice bikini… ya got on there…" Ruby blurted out, wanting to break the silence with something, even if it was just kind of a pass at her friend.

"Huh? Oh, thanks… Yours is cute too…" Ryuko replied sheepishly, feeling a lump grow in her throat, "It makes your belly look yu-... Cute. It looks cute." Ruby's face flushed, nervously squeezing her thighs together as she looked down into them.

"Thanks... So you wanna go out for pizza after this? If they're, uh, they're still open?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, pizza is nice, I like pizza…" Ryuko mumbled, sighing and wetting her lips.

"Nice. I had pizza with Yang last week… It was ok pizza…"

"Cool."

"Yeah…"

The two just kept sitting there, their emotions building up inside of them with every passing second. They were gonna need to confess now, or else they were gonna explode. A sudden breeze blew by, making the girl shiver. Because they were up so high at night, the air was rather chilly, which didn't help the situation at all since they were both wearing bikinis and were most likely going to be stuck there for a while. This also made the uncomfortableness about ten times worse.

"H-Hey Ryuko?" Ruby stammered, "Can I… Can I cuddle with you? I'm feeling chilly…" Ryuko could feel her heart beating out of her chest now, her hands were shaking like crazy and she gulped rather loudly.

"Umm… sure…" The older girl croaked out, shifting into a position so she could snuggle up with Ruby. Miss Rose quickly made her way across the car and plopped down on Ryuko's lap, her small butt feeling warm against Ryuko's smooth ass thighs. Ryuko tried to look away to hide her blushing, but that was almost impossible to do with the girl sitting right on top of her. Having her there did kind of warm her up, she was like a teddy bear, except softer and cuter, and with a bellybutton to kill for.

"T-Thanks… I feel warmer now…" Ruby murmured, her head was spinning and her cheeks were burning almost as hot as her loins. She needed to ask her right now, she was literally on top of her and she couldn't take it much longer.

"Ok, can I ask you…" Ruby began to say, but her words faded when she realized when she was speaking at the same time as Ryuko. Both just stared at each other with wide, surprised eyes, it was like they were on the exact same page.

"You first… No you... Stop talkin-" They kept doing it, much to their mutual frustration, but they needed to let it out now.

"I'm just gonna ask you ok…" The two continued to speak in unison, pausing for a second before blurting out what they both been waiting to say since they got stuck on this damned ride, "Can I lick your bellybutton?" There was a complete air of silence for a few seconds after this was said, the pair was bewildered with one another. "Wait, you… You wanna do it too?" Again, there was no sound made by either of them, they just sat there utterly baffled and extremely turned on, blushing like stupid fools. Without hesitation, they pulled each other in for a kiss, a wet, sloppy, steamy kiss, complete with tongue action as their slimy muscles wrestled with each other in their mouthes. Ryuko quickly broke the kiss off, panting like a mad beast, with Ruby doing the same.

"Can I do you?" Ryuko asked, all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks and her nipples, although thankfully Ruby didn't notice the latter. The girl on her lap nodded while she kept eye contact, her big silvers glowing in the moonlight, the glow also radiating off her pale skin as well. She couldn't wait to taste that shimmery belly, she needed to do it! She grabbed RUby and lifted her bridle style, stretching her out and laying her there in her arms, her stomach right under face. She began her worship of Little Red's gorgeous tummy with some light kisses, starting at her solar plexus and gradually traveling down south. Ruby fidgeted and giggled as Miss Matoi's lush, wet lips made contact with her silky smooth stomach, every kiss ending with a little suction that made her elicit a giggle under her breath. As the kisses got closer and closer to her stomach's focal point, making her laughing a little more audible to the one giving her such tender, ticklish affection.

"You ok?" Ryuko asked, her eyes drifting to the side as her lips hovered millimeters away from the little diamond.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just ticklish, that's all," Ruby murmured, her rosy cheeks getting hotter with shame.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, eh?" Ryuko said in a sexy, growly voice, her lips curling into a naughty grin that struck fear into the girl in her arms. The black haired girl blew a large, wet raspberry in the center of her Miss Rose's sensitive little belly, making the girl immediately thrash and buck with laughter. The older girl blew another one and lightly nibbled on Ruby's sensitive sides, making the girl struggle even more.

"Ryuuhuhuhuhukohoho, quihihit ihihit!" Ruby laughed, her arms flailing and grabbing Ryuko's head and hair as she tried to get her to stop the tickling. However, she was too wimpy to get Miss Matoi to even flinch, and she continued the tickle torture as if nothing was happening. This belly was absolutely delicious, scrumptious, delectable, tight, tiny, and positively addicting, and Ryuko was a goddamn junkie for it. The huntress trainee's laughs were music to the vagrant girl's ears, and she was gonna play this girl like a fiddle to hear more. Ruby's giggling got louder as Ryuko got closer and closer to her navel, her aggressive tickling was unbearable! But at the same time, it turned her on like crazy! She could feel herself getting more moist by the second as those strong fingers dug into her sensitive skin.

"JUHUHUHUST MAHAHAHAKE MEHEHEHEEE SQUIHIHIRT ALREHEHEADY!" Ruby cried out through her laughter, making the older girl stop what she was doing to stare at her with the most surprised expression plastered on her crimson face.

"Wow… I never thought I'd ever hear you say something so… lewd!" Ryuko chuckled, wowed that such a pure little ball of cuteness could elicit those dirty words from her mouth, "I wanna hear more…."

"W-Well get to tongue fucking already, w-whore! Make me your little belly slut!" Ruby shouted, wiggling her hips in a desperate manner. Seeing the small girl gyrate her hips and call herself that set Ryuko's damn cheeks on fire. She was definitely gonna take Ruby up on that offer. The red streaked girl rammed her face into little Ruby's stomach, her lips latching onto her belly while her tongue rocketed out and pressed itself against the tight n tiny t-shaped innie. She gently pumped the precipice of her tongue in the tight opening, barely able to fit inside but it was enough to give Ruby some very strong sensations of pleasure, judging by the way she squealed and giggled. A big smile was plastered on Ryuko's face as she tasted the small girl's bellybutton, it was so much fun to hear her laugh and feel her squirm under her squishy, wet lingua. The tight, narrow hole tightened up and rubbed up against the girl's soft tongue as it was tasted, it's owner kicking in the air as she arched her body up into it and moaned.

"Ohoho fuuuuck, you make me feel like a widdle bellybutton whore, I love it!" Miss Rose rasped out, her words sounding like a mix between a laugh and a moan as she was given a very pleasurable but ticklish bellybutton blowjob. The older girl's eyes lit up like a goddamn city square christmas tree upon hearing even more filth exit Ruby's pretty lips. Her tongue rolled as it forced a little more of itself inside, motivated to taste all of that virgin bellybutton skin. Her tongue slowly drilled in, wiggling and twisting all the while as it eagerly felt it's way around the unexplored territory. Ryuko closed her eyes, letting her tongue take up that role as if it were a white cane. Without sight, her senses were heightened, every detail of her belly felt twice as detailed and lickable, the sounds of her moans mixed with the lewd squishing sounds of saliva as she forced her tongue back there, and the sweet aromas from the carnival below them intoxicated her to no end. A warm summer evening breeze was blowing by too, perfectly keeping the mood for their passion. The muscle eventually settled on licking this one little indent at the back, that when touched, really made little Ruby scream like a siren.

"Havin' fun, my little bellybutton slut?" Miz Matoi asked, knowing full well what the answer was but asking it anyway just to hear the girl sing her praise. She pushed her tongue deeper into the hole, putting more pressure on the fleshy wall and flicking the tip back and forth on it.

"Fuuuuuuck you're so naughty, Ryuko!" Ruby moaned, "I love it! Ohhh god I wanna be your little bellybutton fucktoy so baaaaad!" The pale girl did a little belly dance in the moonlight, which Ryuko didn't really see but she could feel her muscles tightening up and undulating as she grooved to the oral sex, and it made her gush like a broken dam during the rainy season.

"When we get home, I'm totally gonna tie you to my bed and fuck you stupid, you silly girl~" The black and red haired girl mewled seductively, even with her tongue crammed in the shallow, narrow umbilicus. Miss Rose's nipples automatically poked through her bikini top upon hearing that, and she let out a little squee of excitement that interrupted a very long, lascivious, and raspy moan. Ryuko's hand glided across her plaything's back, tickling her with her palm or the side and really making her move and squirm. Her tongue began to pump lightly too as it pleasured her little navel, utterly lathering that sexy back wall with her spit, like it was claiming it as it's own and it's saliva was its mark. Ruby's arms clutched Ryuko's head as she arched up into her squishy, yet hard mouth muscle, her body gyrating as she got closer and closer to release. Her creamy white thighs rubbed together as wetness dripped down between them, she was fucking ready to let it all out and by god it was gonna be glorious. She humped Ryuko's face with her belly, getting more of that juicy tongue to fill up her navel and stretching it far beyond it's limits, smiling with her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a horny fucking mutt in midday August heat as she did. Ryuko truly was succeeding in fucking her completely stupid, Ruby could barely think straight as she was getting her bellybutton so gloriously and thoroughly tongue fucked, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl as she was sexed up so professionally by that wonderfully potent lingua. She could feel its sides rubbing up against the sides of her navel, the tip ever so intimately rubbing and teasing and pressing up against the back wall, and those noises, oh god, those fucking noises, they were driving her fucking crazy!

"O-Oh god… Ryuko, I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna fucking… Jesus your belly slut is- OHHHHHHH FUCK!" The small girl stuttered and babbled before she let out one last moan, this one being the longest. Her honeypot spilled over, soaking her bikini bottoms with her slut nectar, some spraying down her thighs as she fucking tripped on her orgasm, feeling a high like no other. Ryuko removed her tongue with a pop, flicking it around in the air before pulling it back into her mouth in order to get some feeling back into it. Having it squeezed and crammed inside that tight space for such a long time made it sting a bit, but damn it was worth it. Ruby's navel was red like roses, covered in saliva, and damn did it look like it had the time of its life. Speaking of Ruby, she was completely fucking spent, breathing long, heavy breaths as she laid limp in Ryuko's arms, her face twisted into the most delightful ahegao expression imaginable. The red streaked girl lowered her friend on her lap, letting her rest and hopefully regain her strength.

"How was that, whore~?" Ryuko mused, making a smile so smug and dominant that even she was turned on by it.

"Fucking amazing! I didn't know my bellybutton could be stretched out that far, it was sooooooooo good! How did I taste, huh? I bet I was yummy, wasn't I?" Rubes immediately started gushing, it was like she had recovered almost instantly after putting out like a firehose. The older girl chuckled, and patted her eager friend on the head.

"You were the most delicious bitch I've ever had the pleasure of tasting," Ryuko cooed as she ruffled Ruby's hair, "Well… you're the only one, but still, you tasted great!"

"Hehe, thanks!" The silver eyed young lady giggled, rubbing Miss Matoi's saliva into her navel like lotion, "Now I believe it's my turn~" Her cutesy vibe immediately turned into a sly, lewd one, catching Ryuko by surprise yet again. Miss Rose sure was full of surprises tonight, and there were still more to come for the older girl. She got up off her lap and knelt down before her, spreading her legs and moving between them so she could get a closer look at that button.

"Oh, of course, how could I not let my little belly slut have a taste of her mistress~?" Ryuko replied, too caught up in her own dominant persona to realize that the balance of power was about to shift. Ruby wrapped her arms around the vagrant girl's waist, pulling her forward a little as well as arching her body, making her toned stomach stick out. With her body in this position, Miss Matoi's belly was rather vulnerable, which was just perfect for the silver eyed girl.

"Don't act all high n' mighty, sweetie, you're just as much of a bellybutton slut as me~" Ruby cooed, pushing her face closer to the girl's belly and letting her breath tickle it, the warm air blowing inside her navel and brushing past her skin, immediately causing her muscles to tense up. It wasn't long before her lips pressed up against it and they wrapped around the little hole, applying a little suction as they latched onto the older girl's creamy smooth flesh. Ruby's thin, but unbelievably soft and juicy tongue slowly wormed out of her mouth, beginning the meal with a little foreplay by rubbing the very tip along the rim of Matoi's navel. The woman slowly gyrated her hips as Ruby circled around her prize like a vulture, deliberately doing it as leisurely as possible to get a rouse out of the older girl. She'd always take her time when she played with Yang of Blake like this, she always loved the way that those big tough battle hardened badasses would wiggle and moan all needy-like... and that was exactly how Ryuko was responding to her t

"Hmmm, oh Ruby… Ruby quit being a freakin' tease already~ Your mistress commands you!" The black haired girl demanded, grabbing the smaller girl by the hair and pulling it hard. Ruby casually slapped her hand away, retracting her tongue and looking up at her disobedient slave.

"Oh Miss Matoi, don't be so foolish~" Ruby replied, pulling Ryuko forward a bit more so her butt was on the edge of the seat, "You're not the one in charge here anymore… I am~" Her voice was so suave and unbelievably seductive, a far cry from the cutesy attitude she had had moments previous. Ryuko's heart was pounding out of her chest as her world got flipped on its ear, getting faster as she realized that she was the bellybutton slut now.

"W-What are you talking about? There's no way you could make me your fucktoy, you've got no experience!" Ryuko tried to stay on top, too stubborn to admit that Ruby had the reigns now. A sly smirk spread across Miss Rose's lips, one that just screamed that Ryuko was fucked. She pulled the older girl off the seat, laying her on the floor and pinning her arms above her head. In one swift, quick motion, Ruby untied Miss Matoi's bikini top and pulled it off, exposing her perky tits and erect to the warm evening air. She used the bra to tie her wrists together, making the knot tight as hell and impossible for Ryuko to escape from. Once she was properly restrained, she leaned forward with a hand on each breast, her thumbs flicking both nipples as her smug ass face got up close with Ryuko's panicked and aroused blushing one.

"You still feelin' in charge, sweetie~?" Ruby purred, rubbing those sensitive nipples between her index fingers and her thumbs, making Ryuko let out a long, shrill 'Kyaaah!'. Now, one might ask why this goofball cutiepie would know how to domme so well, and the answer to that question would be a Miss Blake Belladonna. That kinky kitty cat was a master domme, nobody was able to keep that pussy under them to save their life. Ruby tried and failed time after time whenever she played with the faunus, and with every experience of Blake holding her down and licking her bellybutton to kingdom come taught her a little something. Over time, she'd learned to perfect Blake's little domme act after getting fucked by the kitty and by practicing what she'd learned on Weiss. The Schnee girl would always provide the most excellent feedback in the form of adorable squeals, juicy moans, and soaked panties. Yang also provided a wonderful challenge, it was fun breaking her and learning her weaknesses. Like all her tickle spots and sensitive areas, her sides being one of the former. She'd always make sure her sides got proper attention whenever she licked the blonde's yummy little bellybutton, as hearing her laugh was always a delightful treat. Maybe Ryuko would giggle for her too, she loved seeing tough chicks laugh like little girls~

Ruby's hands slowly withdrew from Miss Matoi's plush breasts, dragging her fingers off slowly and lightly, making her slave shift uncomfortably and grunt under her breath. Perfect. The pale girl slowly laid herself down on Ryuko's legs, sliding her belly along her magnificent thighs while lightly grinding it down into them. The older girl rubbed her legs together as that soft skin glided across her own, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning. Ruby immediately cut to the chase, putting her lips down on the yummy little navel and jamming her tongue down into it, with Ryuko letting out a surprised yelp before she squeezed her lips shut. Ruby's tongue stirred around clockwise in the space of her fucktoy's delectable umbilicus, taking in every detail and getting drunk on it. Matoi's bellybutton was smooth, and when I say smooth, I mean fucking smoooooooooth, there were no crevices, no bumps, no folds, nothing, it was just smoothness all around. Even her knot was fucking flawless: a big, bulging nub with the same features as the rest of the little cavern, and judging by the way Ryuko fidgeted and squirmed, it was unbelievably sensitive.

"R-Ruby… Oh god Ruby, stop~" The delinquent girl groaned, doing a shit job at hiding her enjoyment through her embarrassment as she was dominated by someone whom she had assumed was a lightweight. But it was more than obvious now that this chick had what felt like decades of experience, despite being only like 16 or something. Miss Rose's tongue lightly flicked against the core, her fingers lightly trailing up and down the older girl's sides as they slowly tickled her pretty tummy skin. The light suction also added another layer of stimulation, her umbilical knot feeling as though it was getting pinched or pulled on by the force being applied to it. Her toes curled into claws as Ruby's tongue slipped into the space between the walls of her navel and the knot, filling the narrow little space with her warm slobber. The sound of crackling and squishing was made whenever Ruby moved her tongue around, the lewd symphony causing a storm to brew in Ryuko's bikini bottoms.

"Mmm, you're wet, aren't you~?" Rubes teased, her eyes wandering down to the girl's hips. Those bikini bottoms sure were beautiful, but they were getting in the way… Perhaps it was time to change that.

"Y'know what? Let's take these off too, don't want you ruining them," Ruby grabbed hold of the edges of Ryuko's bikini bottoms, slowly pulling them down her legs and revealing her soaking wet pussy. She balled them up and gently placed them on the seat behind her, laying back down between those legs and getting up close with that gushing puss and lightly blowing on it. Ryuko's knees buckled as her precious little clit was teased by the adorable girl, gritting her teeth and straining as she tried her darndest to keep some semblance of self control.

"It's so cute that you're this wet already," Ruby giggled, "We're not even halfway through what I've got planned…" Without warning, the pale girl slowly inserted her right middle finger inside the slippery opening, with Ryuko instinctively arching her hips into it as if she were helping Ruby go deeper.

"N-No fair~" Ryuko purred in a playful manner, starting to take some enjoyment in playing sub to her adorable friend. She pursed her smiling lips as and flared her nostrils, a muffled croak going in the lower part of her throat as Ruby began to hit a sweet spot. The slender girl pumped her slowly pumped her finger inside, following the steady rhythm of Ryuko's shaky breath as she did. Her tongue glossed over her top lip as she watched Matoi's chest rising and falling with every deep, lusty breath she took, getting a little shiver every time she saw her breasts jiggle a little. The way her stomach would concave as she did gave her a little tingle down there as well, seeing that button stretch out from a wide, lickable oval to a tight slit was definitely a sight to behold.

Without warning, Mistress Rose slowly bent over, lowering her head back to Ryuko's delectable belly with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. With almost perfect timing, her tongue entered the girl's navel as it was in its widened state, brushing past the frictionless walls as it filled the vacant space. The red streaked rebel squeaked and inhaled sharply, her mouth hanging agape as the squishy lingua fitted itself inside her umbilical cavern. Her stomach muscles immediately tightened around it as she took that breath, squeezing hard around the wet muscle. Ruby wiggled her tongue as it was gripped so tightly by the girl's navel, pulling away a bit like she was playing tug of war with it. Ryuko let go after a couple seconds, her leg muscles twitching as she felt the warmth in her lower belly increase exponentially. Her hips swayed and wiggled as if she were belly dancing, this reflexive action pleasing her mistress greatly.

"C'mon… Lose yourself, baby~" Ruby mewled, pushing her tongue in more until her lips were touching her belly again, applying a greater suction than before. Her knot immediately pulled up a little bit, along with her back as it arched up into little Miss Rose's face as if she were a puppet. The little nub continued its ascent outside of the cavern-like depths of Ryuko's navel, its journey accompanied by the symphony that was Ryuko's delicious moaning. The black and red haired girl thrashed her head from side to side, unable to contain her emotions as she was treated to this mind blowing sex. Ruby's finger kept up their vigorous assault on her g-spot, her ring finger joining the fun and assisting the middle in making this girl cum. Her thumb even decided to take part, passionately massaging her protruding little bud and really making her friend sing like a siren.

"Ooooooh, Ruby~! My god, your fingers and your tongue… they're like freakin' magic!" Ryuko moaned, her voice getting louder as time ticked on. Ruby felt all warm n fuzzy inside upon hearing this girl praise her. Nobody ever really buttered her up like this, usually they just told her to go away or they'd punish her with an orgasm so spectacular it could rock the world of even a goddess. Needless to say, the verbal encouragement went a long way, and she was fuckin' fired up like crazy! She gave that button one big, hard suck, and with that her bellybutton was completely formed into an outie. The sensation of having her navel inverted hit Miss Matoi like a truckload of cinder blocks falling out of orbit at terminal velocity. In other words it felt really really really really fucking good, and the instant the smaller girl began gnawing on it that feeling was multiplied thirty fold. Her teeth grinded and pressed the squishy nub between themselves, treating it like her own personal chew toy. The tip of her tongue lashed across the top of the reddening bud, her skin turning a shade of pink akin to its owner's face as it was squeezed between Ruby's pearly whites. Miss Rose's lips also wrapped around the protruding bellybutton, sucking on it like a nipple as her teeth and tongue worked over the very top.

Ryuko's lucky little bellybutton was getting the treatment of a fucking lifetime, she couldn't be any happier that she was receiving something like this. Saliva ran down her sides as her navel was eaten with so much passion. Ruby's tongue was that of an expert navelinguist, flicking and wiggling with such precision and force, it was utterly sublime. The seasoned lingua began to run around the surface of her knot, circling it in a clockwise motion so fast that even a cheetah would be wowed by its speed. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt it coat her bellybutton in another layer of slobber, blocking out every other thing she felt or heard in order to focus on the god-like tongue. With only that to focus on, Ryuko quickly descended into a sea of euphoria, feeling as though she were in freefall as she sank deeper and deeper. Her body moved on its own, thrusting into those dainty fingers with her hips and arching the rest of her body back and forth into Ruby's face. Moan after moan spilled from her throat, hypnotizing Ruby with how alluring they were.

"I-I'm gonna cum, I'm so close, Ruby~" Ryuko babbled on, too drunk on lust to even moderate what she was saying. The younger girl's level of excitement peaked upon hearing those words, her eyes widening as her pulse began to race. She had Ryuko, one of the toughest girls she'd ever known, teetering on the edge of a massive orgasm after domming her into submissiveness. She needed to make this special, she needed to pop this girl's pussy like she'd never had it popped before. To do this, she was gonna have to give that button some proper passion, a cosmically perfect bellybutton blowjob that would shatter the heavens and destroy reality with how perfect it was. She released the knot from her teeth, the nub instantly recoiling back into Ryuko's stomach the instant she let go. As the tender, reddened knot slowly sank down into its original form, Ruby pulled her sticky fingers out of Miss Matoi's lady parts and stuck her fingers in the girl's mouth, forcing her to suck them dry of her own slut honey. The black haired girl did so without resistance, performing fellatio on those delicate digits to the best of her ability.

With her other arm tucked under the small of her back, Ruby pulled her friend's belly up again and rammed her tongue inside, pushing it all the way back down inside of the little cavern, hard enough to even deepen the girl's navel too. Ryuko's muffled horny rambles were quickly replaced by the longest moan in existence, one that Ruby didn't much care for as she viciously worked the little dimple over. Her lingua vigorously pumped in and out with reckless abandon, grunting like a madwoman as she tried to ram this girl hard enough to send her hurtling into an abyss of lascivious pleasure. Her toes curled and spread open with every thrust of that delicious tongue, her knees buckling as she began to lose her metaphorical footing. All it took was one more well placed, recklessly strong fucking motion to her knot to make her lose it, and with that her honey pot spilled over, and she sprayed a fucking monsoon of slut honey all over Ruby's bikini-clad chest. She let out a long, hard, lusty scream of passion, grabbing Ruby's shoulders as she came harder than humanly possible. It took her a while to calm down, although that might have been due to Ruby lightly lapping at the abused umbilicus until she'd had her fill.

"Did I disappoint?" Ruby asked, wiping the spit from her lip and the love butter off her chest with Ryuko's bikini bottoms.

"N-No… No you did not…" Ryuko panted, out of breath as if she'd just ran twelve double marathons in a row in summer heat, "Can I do you again? I feel like I gotta show you who's boss~"

"Oh, you certainly won't be doing that, sister dearest," A cold, powerful voice suddenly appeared from nowhere, paralyzing both ladies with fear. There was only one person that authoritative, slightly seductive voice could be coming from. As they both turned their heads to see that exact person standing in the doorway, towering over them as she glared down upon the girls.

"H-Hey Satsuki…" Ryuko whimpered, "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just looking for you and Ruby," Satsuki replied somewhat sarcastically, glaring at her younger sibling, "And what are you two doing?"

"Uhhhh…. Bonding?" Ruby quickly lied, even though it was clear as day that they were fucking like Jackrabbits.

"I can see that," Miss Kiryuin growled through her teeth, "I thought you would have had more common sense, but I guess you two failed in that regard if you're doing this…" Both ladies went red in the face, the pair feeling a maelstrom of anger and embarrassment as they were chastised by this pompous bitch.

"W-Well it's not like w-we knew we were gonna get caught!" Ryuko shouted back, "This thing had been stuck for like an hour, do you know what that kind of tension feels like?!"

"Ryuko, stop trying to justify your actions, you're both at fault here" Satsuki purred, suddenly losing her dictator-like demeanor somewhat and licking her lip, "And naughty girls like you need to get punished… Right Yang~?" The blonde bombshell suddenly popped up from behind the older girl, looking down at her own little sister with a scarily sexy expression on her face.

"Hey Ruby~" She mewled, "You ready to have some fuuuuuun?" The pale girl felt her stomach do a triple-axle back flip as it tied itself in knots while butterflies fluttered around inside of it. The two big sisters entered the cart, closing the door behind them.

"W-Wait, shouldn't we get off? We've been on this thing long enough, I think they want us to leave!" Ruby tried to weasel her way out of it, but both ladies were unmoved.

"Don't worry, Yang paid off the woman running this thing…" Satsuki replied, putting her finger underneath Ruby's chin.

"With seeeeeex~" Yang chimed in, giggling as she climbed on top of Ryuko.

"Get ready for a long night, ladies," Satsuki purred, "We're going to be here for a while…"

THE END


End file.
